leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darius/Strategy
Skill Usage * is a powerful harassment ability. Try to strike enemy champions from maximum range for the greatest effect. * Although some believe that is a gap closer since the visual effect looks like it, it is not. The range indicator only shows you how far you can use the ability. You are not moved in the process. * resets your autoattack timer, so use it right after a basic attack to add some extra damage. * Try to avoid pulling enemies in with and then using , as this deals less damage. * In teamfights, make sure to get the killing blow when using . This results in a lot of true damage in the fight. * is a really strong crowd control ability in teamfights, but be careful who you pull. Pulling an or might backfire. * is a strong initiation skill, but is much better at keeping people in the fight. * does more damage based on additional stacks. Try to activate it on targets with max stacks. Build Usage * has strong bonus AD scaling, so building accordingly would be prudent. * has trouble sticking to targets without up, so an early would be helpful. It can be upgraded later on into which synergizes well with his AD scaling and his need of getting close to the enemy. * Against an armor-heavy team, getting is great. It gives more attack damage that scales with your abilities, attack speed to apply and the armor reduction to soften your targets up. * gives some early sustain and the upper hand against AD-champions, since fighting back will make their escape even harder. * 's lack of sustain and good ad ratio's ask to be solved and enhanced by a . * has no movement abilities or other escapes, so getting a will help against teams that try to lock you down with crowd control. * has strong end game, and is naturally a fast champion, pair with for massive life steal and movement speed bonus. * Armor Reduction in the game with his , building a will turn into a potent anti-armor killing champion. * can be used to great effect on despite the ability power waste, due to his low cool downs and short range ability combos, it becomes easy to proc multiple times in a matter of seconds, and also provides some relief on his low mana problems. Recommended Items Countering * has a high damage output, but he lacks any form of escape mechanism. This makes very prone to crowd control spells. * Remember that has high damage, but poor sustain. Try to harass him whenever you can. * Remember that towers will automatically target any enemy champion who damages an allied champion within their range. This is important for countering as it means he cannot approach a tower while is applied to a champion within it's range. Use this to escape by moving near enough to the tower to deny him a kill, or use it to attack via tossing or pulling him to the tower. * not only removes hard disables, but also clears a wide variety of debuffs. Once applies five stacks of and activates , you can activate while he's mid-cast to greatly reduce the incoming damage from the ultimate. This can potentially turn the fight in your favor and deny the ultimate refresh he needs to continue a rampage. * Shields, especially high-health shields like those from can be used to deny a finishing blow, setting it on full cooldown and drastically reducing Darius's presence in team fights ** Keep a close eye on low-health allies and/or allies with lots of stacks, since those are likely to be the targets of . ** Shields/heals can be cast during the start up animation of , since the casting time is long enough, and activating a shield too early can result in Darius simply waiting for the bonus health to expire. * can be used to make teammates or yourself invulnerable if you see Darius leaping for . * Abilities that make the user untargetable, such as and can be used to nullify . A well timed and can also nullify Darius' Ultimate. * is exceptionally vulnerable to being kited, due to the cooldown of , and his lack of other gap closers. Characters such as can easily avoid ever being in Darius' reach. Characters such as , and can use their respective escape skills should they be caught by , leaving them safe from being in Darius' range for 24~12 seconds, depending on the level of Apprehend. Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0M15wr-5O18&feature=g-u-u Category:Champion strategies